Servamp (K-idols)
by geuxx
Summary: Kim Jinhwan, seorang anak yatim piatu berumur 16 tahun yang suka hal-hal sederhana dan tidak suka hal-hal sulit. Suatu hari, ia mengambil kucing hitam liar yang ditemukannya di tengah jalan dan memberikan nama Junhoe. Mulai saat itu, kontrak antara Sleepy Ash dan Jinhwan terbentuk. Jinhwan ditarik ke dalam perang Servamp mematikan dan saudara kedelapan mereka Taehyun. #kpop
1. Istilah

Disclaimer : Servamp hanya milik Tanaka Strike. Saya hanya meminjam alur dan karakternya dan menggantinya dengan cast K-idol. Hanya chapter kemunculan Servamp Ibu kemarahan dan si Rakus yang memang murni ide dari saya sendiri.

\--

Di sini tuh ada istilah Servamp dan Eve.

1\. **Servamp** : _Servant_ _Vampire_.

Jadi Servamp tuh seperti vampir yang merangkap menjadi seorang pelayan gitu.

2\. **Eve** sendiri tuh sejenis 'tuan'. Mungkin dan bisa jadi (?) sejenis Aladin menemukan lampu ajaib dan keluarlah Jin wkwkwk. Kalau mau lebih penasaran dengan animenya, silahkan didownload dulu baru di tonton atau mau nonton di youtube langsung gak kenapa-napa. Asal jangan minta tanggung jawab kuota sama aku :'v

Note:

Daftar nama servamp beserta eve-nya ada di setiap episode kedatangan castnya.

Diberi nomor itu artinya Servamp diurutkan dari yang tertua sampai yang paling bungsu.

Di ini FF, tidak memperhatikan tahun kelahiran idols aslinya. Soalnya ribet lagi kalau mau nyocokin biar dipanggil hyung.

Alurnya ada di ubah. Gak mungkin 100%. Jadi, bagi yang sudah nonton Servamp, jangan merasa heran ya.


	2. Prolog

Kim Jinhwan, seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun. Kedua orangtuanya telah tiada ketika ia menginjak usia 6 tahun. Saat itulah ia dirawat oleh pamannya, Taeyang. Namun sayang. 2 tahun yang lalu Taeyang pun meninggal karena sebuah penyakit. Jadilah ia hidup sendiri di rumah milik pamannya itu. Ia mengerjakan segalanya sendiri sehingga ia sudah terbiasa menjadi sosok pemuda yang mandiri.

Seperti kebanyakan orang, ia suka yang gampang-gampang dan benci yang susah-susah. Hanya saja apa yang dikatakannya sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Ia lebih ke peduli terhadap permasalah orang lain dan membantu menyelesaikannya dengan mengerjakannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin hal yang menyebalkan terjadi, yaitu menyesal karena tidak melakukan apa-apa sekalipun ia tidak mendapat keuntungan setitik saja. Contohnya seperti sekarang. Ia menemukan sebuah kucing hitam di tengah perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Ia pun mengambilnya dan membawanya ke rumah. Ia tak tega kucing itu berada sendirian di jalan. Banyak hal yang terlalu dipikirkannya jika nanti ia meninggalkan kucing itu.

Sesampai di rumah, Jinhwan segera memandikan kucing itu tanpa perduli dengan dirinya yang belum mengganti baju sekolahnya. Setelah itu, ia mengelap bulu kucing hitam nan halus itu lalu memasangkan sebuah kalung lonceng yang umum dipakai seekor kucing lucu.

"Lucunya" Jinhwan berujar dengan nada yang dibuat-buat imut. Ia mengangkat kucing itu ke atas. Lalu menatapnya dalam diam. Tak perlu waktu lama hanya untuk mencari sebuah nama yang tepat untuk kucing itu, ia pun langsung mengucapkannya dengan lantang.

"Junhoe! Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Junhoe!" ucapnya riang masih sambil menggendong kucing itu dengan tatapan kasih sayang bercampur senang. Mungkin karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat mengusir rasa kesepiannya di rumah.

Dari sudut pandang Jinhwan, yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah kucing hitam yang sangat lucu. Tapi, dari sisi lain, ia tengah menggendong sebuah bayangan hitam abstrak berwujud seperti manusia. Dan sesungguhnya, manusia realistis seperti Jinhwan memang tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa menjaga seekor kucing hitam bernama Junhoe itu akan membuat hidupnya dalam bahaya di kemudian hari. Bahaya yang menyebabkan dirinya ikut terlibat ke dalam perang Servamp yang mematikan.

TBC


	3. Kim Jinhwan

Sebentar lagi Hallyu High School akan mengadakan festival budaya. Kegiatan itu selalu rutin dilakukan setiap tahunnya. Banyak yang antusias dalam menyambut acara itu. termasuk kelas 11 C. Saat ini mereka sedang rapat di dalam kelas, menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk festival budaya nanti. Banyak hal yang mereka bahas. Saat ini, mereka sedang mencari siapa yang mau bertugas mengurus kostum. Bisik-bisik pun terdengar. Banyak alasan yang membuat mereka enggan untuk mengurus hal yang menurut mereka itu sangat susah dan merepotkan. Ketua kelas yang berdiri di depan pun sebenarnya tak yakin bahwa ada yang bisa dan mau mengurus kostum. Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengusulkan sebuah nama.

"Hoy hoy!" Semuanya menoleh ke arah Bobby yang sudah menunjuk tangannya. Sambil berpangku tangan, ia berkata "Bagaimana kalau Jinhwan saja yang bertugas mengurus kostum?" usul Bobby.

"Hey, Jinhwan kan sudah mendapat tugas untuk menyiapkan konsumsi. Masa dia lagi sih yang mengurus kostum lagi?" Itu adalah Yunhyung. Dia adalah salah satu teman terdekat Jinhwan yang sangat baik dan tidak tegaan seperti Jinhwan. Wajahnya benar-benar memancarkan bahwa ia adalah anak yang baik-baik.

"Tapi, dia hidup sendiri 'kan? Pasti ia bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah dengan sempurna," ujar Bobby yang dihadiahi tatapan datar dari Hanbin. Percayalah, sosok bernama Hanbin itu memang terlihat jutek dan dingin. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Ia menatap Bobby antara setuju dan tidak setuju atas usul Bobby yang lagi-lagi menyebut nama Jinhwan dalam segala hal urusan. Ia merasa tidak tega dengan Jinhwan yang hampir selalu menangani hal-hal yang tak ingin dilakukan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Benar sih. Tapi..."

BRAK

Ucapan Hanbin terputus oleh sebuah pintu yang sengaja ditendang oleh seseorang yang sudah menghilang duluan ketika rapat baru berjalan beberapa menit setelah keputusan pertama. Ia adalah Kim Jinhwan, laki-laki bertubuh pendek dengan kulit seputih susu yang masih mengenakan apron putih. Terlihat di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya memegang sepiring besar berisi roti tawar panggang yang berjumlah sebanyak jumlah siswa di kelasnya.

"Eoh, keep calm, bro!"

"Slow down, baby." Sahut Bobby dan Hanbin bergantian.

"Sudah kuduga kalau rapat ini akan berjalan sangat lama. Jadi, aku membuatkan kalian roti panggang agar kalian tidak kelaparan." Siapapun pasti memuji Jinhwan karena kebaikan hatinya.

"WOAH! AKU MAU!" Mereka semua merasa sangat antusias. Apalagi ketika aroma roti panggang itu tercium. Membuat mereka semua merasa tidak sabar untuk segera mencicipinya. Mereka pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan segera mengerubungi Jinhwan yang berada 5 langkah dari pintu masuk.

"Ya ya ya! Semuanya kebagian kok!" Jinhwan berteriak seperti tidak berteriak. Bagaimana tidak, badannya yang bantet itu tenggelam oleh kerumunan teman-temannya yang memiliki tinggi badan menjulang. Jadilah suara ia juga tenggelam.

"Hey kalian! Jangan membuat Jinhwan yang bantet semakin kelelep. Lebih baik kalian baris!" titah sang ketua kelas dengan sadisnya (?). Sebelum kena amukan dari ketua kelas, mereka pun langsung berbaris, menunggu giliran untuk mengambil roti panggang. Satu orang hanya boleh dapat satu.

"Ah, ini enak!" puji mereka semua dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka lega karena perutnya telah terisi oleh makanan. Jinhwan yang melihatnya merasa senang.

Tok Tok Tok

Doojoon mengetuk papan tulis kapur itu dengan penghapus. Ia melakukannya agar semuanya fokus kembali ke depan.

"Jadi siapa yang mengurus kostum? Kalau bisa sih yang tahu cara menjahit dan punya banyak waktu luang." Bisik-bisik pun kembali terdengar. Jinhwan tahu bahwa ini adalah waktunya untuk membantu.

"Apa kalian setuju jika aku saja yang mengambil tugas ini? Lagipula aku bisa menjahit dan punya banyak waktu luang kok," ucap Jinhwan. Semuanya saling melempar pandangan lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Doojoon sempat menghela nafas. Ia cukup merasa tidak enak karena Jinhwan mengemban dua tugas yang sangat penting dan cukup berat untuk dijalani sendirian. Tapi karena Jinhwan yang mengusulkan diri serta sifat keras kepalanya, mau tidak mau ia pun menyetujui keinginan Jinhwan yang disetujui oleh seisi kelas.

"Baiklah. Dengan demikian, yang bertugas mengurus kostum adalah Jinhwan."

"AH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI! YEY!" sorak mereka bahagia. Bahagia karena pada akhirnya menemukan jalan keluarnya serta bahagia karena rapat telah selesai. Setelah itu, mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Seperti biasa, Jinhwan, Hanbin, Yunhyung, dan Bobby selalu pulang bersama. Walaupun nanti mereka akan bertemu di jalan yang memisahkan perjalanan pulang mereka, tetapi Jinhwan cukup merasa senang.

"Eum, Jinhwan?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau yakin bisa menangani semua tugas yang kau emban itu sendirian? Kau terlalu banyak mengusulkan diri. Seperti untuk classmeeting kemarin. Bahkan untuk cosplay perempuan pun kau mau," ucap Yunhyung khawatir. Masih ingat betul ketika kelas tidak memiliki stok laki-laki untuk mengikuti lomba lari. Dengan percaya dirinya Jinhwan mengusulkan dirinya. Walaupun ia kalah, tapi seisi kelas berterimakasih kepada Jinhwan. Yang tak lama dari ini adalah ketika ada acara pensi. Kelas yang kekurangan gadis berbakat di bidang dance dan menyanyi hanya lima orang. Itu artinya mereka butuh satu orang lagi untuk mengcover lagu dan dance dari girlband Korea Selatan, Gfriend. Lagi dan lagi, Jinhwan mengusulkan dirinya sendiri. Yunhyung tak habis pikir dengannya. Apa tidak malu ya? Lebih dari itu, Yunhyung berpikir apakah teman sekelas mereka tak memikirkan apakah Jinhwan akan kesusahan mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian. Setidaknya ada sedikit rasa tidak enak karena sahabatnya itu terlalu sering membantu.

"Yah...daripada gak ada satupun, lebih baik aku saja. Kau tahu kan bahwa aku ini tidak suka kalau ada keributan. Itu sangat menyebalkan," jawabnya seperti biasa. Seperti biasa bagi Jinhwan, tapi sebagai sahabatnya, mereka bertiga merasa tidak biasa dengan pemikiran Jinhwan.

"Tapi terkadang kau pasti merasa kesulitan 'kan, Tuan Jinhwan? Sebagai teman masa kecil, apa aku harus membantumu?" tawar Bobby.

"Alah, gayamu Bob! Memasukkan benang ke jarum saja kau tak bisa. Pakai sok-sok mau ngebantu segala," sahut Hanbin yang dibalas cengiran kuda oleh Bobby.

"Ck, justru semakin ribet. Lebih baik aku sendiri saja. Toh, sendiri pun aku bisa," ucapnya. Setelah itu, suasana pun menjadi hening seketika. Sampai akhirnya Hanbin memecah keheningan dengan bertanya kepada Jinhwan.

"Hm, Jinhwan. Dari dulu aku selalu ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu? merepotkan dirimu sendiri dengan mengambil tugas yang tak ingi dikerjakan oleh orang lain."

"Pokoknya itu terlalu menyusahkan," jawab Jinhwan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Bukannya kebalik ya?"

"Yah, entah gimana bilangnya. Mungkin dari sudut pandang kita memandangnya." Jinhwan sendiri bingung bagaimana mau menjelaskannya. Karena ia tahu bahwa persepsi setiap orang pasti berbeda-beda.

"Dasar aneh," gumam Yunhyung yang diangguki oleh Hanbin dan Bobby.

"Well, pada akhirnya anak-anak lain menganggap enteng dan menyerahkan semuanya padamu." Hanbin mengungkapkan apa yang cukup mengganggu hati dan pikirannya.

"Soal itu...aku minta maaf," ucapnya pelan. Mendengar ucapan Jinhwan membuat ketiganya merasa tidak enak.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, bilang saja kepada aku. Aku pasti akan membantumu," tawar Yunhyung yang kemudian juga diikuti oleh Hanbin dan Bobby.

"Kalian...apa kalian bakal bisa membantuku?"

"Omonganmu seakan mengejek kami," ujar Bobby. Semuanya tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Bobby. Setelah itu, hening pun kembali dirasa. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka tiba di ujung jalan dengan 2 cabang jalan yang berbeda.

"YAK!" Suara Bobby mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Kenapa, Bob?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Kau mau belanja di depan stasiun 'kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hati-hatilah. Belakangan ini, vampir banyak muncul di area itu!" ucap Bobby disertai mimik muka yang dibuat seram. Tetapi ketiga temannya memasang wajah yang biasa saja.

"Itulah rumor yang beredar," lanjutnya. Ketiganya yang mendengar penjelasan Bobby memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. Apalagi di perkataannya terselip kata rumor.

"Woy, aku serius! Siapa tahu dia itu jagal jalanan. Korban memiliki tanda gigitan di leher atau lengan mereka dan seluruh darah disedot habis.dengar-dengar sudah ada 10 korban." Tak ada kata percaya bagi Jinhwan dan Hanbin. Sedangkan Yunhyung sudah mulai termakan oleh cerita Bobby.

"Ngeri..." Tidak seperti keduanya, Yunhyung sudah mulai menciut mendengar penjelasan Bobby.

"Tapi..." Bobby menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang serius.

"Aku tidak tahu sejauh mana kebohongan cerita itu," lanjutnya sambil dihiasi sebuah cengiran tidak berdosa.

PLAK

Jinhwan memukul kepala Bobby. Bobby mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dihadiahi pukulan sayang oleh Jinhwan.

"Sudah kuduga. Ceritamu itu selalu bohong kalau bersangkutan dengan rumor," kesalnya.

"Ternyata cuma bohong, ya?" Ada nada lega yang keluar dari mulut Yunhyung secara tidak langsung.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau pulang dan mampir ambil cucian di binatu," ucap Jinhwan. Tanpa mengucapkan salam sama sekali, ia langsung berlari ke jalan sebelah kiri yang sedikit menurun.

"Hoy! Dengarkan aku! Kalau diserang, jangan salahkan aku, ya!" teriak Bobby.

"Iya. Iya!"

Sebenarnya Jinhwan telah mengetahui rumor soal vampir itu sebelum Boby memberitahunya. Tapi, karena belum pernah melihat secara langsung wujud vampir itu, ia pun tak ingin mempercayai rumor itu begitu saja.

 **TBC**


	4. A Vampire

Jinhwan POV

Ada vampir.

Aku tahu rumor yang saat ini sedang menyebar.

Oh iya, Junhoe

Apa dia bakalan diam di rumah, ya?

"Aku pulang!" sahutku. Sebenarnya tak ada gunanya untuk melakukannya. Di apartemen ini, aku tinggal sendirian. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa. Ah, aku jadi teringat dengan Almarhum paman Taeyang. Dulu, ia sering menyambut kepulanganku. Ia bertanya bagaimana hai-hari di sekolahku. Aku jadi merindukannya.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan kaos kakiku, aku pun segera menuju ke dalam. Tetapi, saat hendak memasuki apartemenku lebih dalam, aku melihat sebuah cahaya yang diserta suara yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Aku sangat yakin bahwa sumber itu berasal dari TV. Tetapi, seingatku aku sudah mematikan semuanya dan mengeceknya beberapa kali.

Karena penasaran, aku pun berjalan perlahan ke ruang tengah itu. Tentu saja aku mengendap-ngendap, siapa tahu ada orang lain dan biar ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku sehingga membuatnya langsung kabur. Jika memang benar, maka aku akan mengintograsinya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia kulepas dan kumaafkan. Ya jika kesalahannya tidak membawa rugi besar untukku. Kau sendiri kan tahu bahwa aku tidak suka hal yang menyebalkan. Aku sendiri pun tak ingin ditanyai oleh polisi.

Sesampai di ruang tengah itu, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutanku. Ada orang asing yang tengah asyik menonton TV sambil memakan ramen. Selain itu, banyak sampah makanan yang berserakan di lantai. Ketimbang orang yang sangat asing itu, aku justru lebih karena sampah-sampah itu yang aku yakini itu adalah hasil perbuatannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Orang asing yang memakai hoodie biru itu pun menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suaraku yang tengah menahan emosi. Ia menatap diriku dengan malas. Hal pertama yang kuingat adalah tatapan matanya yang sangat malas.

"Hm," ia yang sempat menggantungkan mienya karena merasa ada kehadiranku itu pun langsung menarik mie itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali, ia dengan santainya memunggungiku lalu kembali menonton TV sambil memakan kembali ramennya. Orang macam apa dia ini?

"Saking menyebalkannya bisa-bisa membuatku mati," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di rumah orang lain?!" tanyaku yang sudah memegang pel yang berada di dekatku. Naluriku menyuruhnya untuk memukulnya karena sikapnya yang kurang ajar. Tapi, baru saja aku hendak mendekatinya, ia melesat pergi dengan sangat cepatnya sampai-sampai aku merasa ia menghilang. Aku pun kebingungan. Saat itu, terdengar suara gemericik dari atas sehingga mengundangku untuk melihat ke atas. Ternyata ia berada di langit-langit rumah. Entah bagaimana caranya.

BUK

Ia pun turun dengan sangat mulus. Ia menoleh ke belakang sambil menatap ke arahku. Tatapan mengantuk dan malas itu membuatku benar-benar sangat malas untuk melihatnya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar. Aku tak bisa menghadapimu." Ia membelakangiku lagi.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Seharusnya ia lah yang kurang ajar karena seenaknya berada di rumahku dan bahkan menambah kerjaanku. Wajar saja jika secara refleks aku akan memukulnya.

Mumpung ia sedang membelakangiku, aku pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulnya lagi. Tapi, aku merasa tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan. Refleks tanganku memegang tirai yang tentu saja tak akan mempan untuk menahan beban tubuhku yang berat.

SREK

BRUK

Kain gorden itu terbuka karena tanganku yang berusaha menahan agar aku tak terjatuh. Tapi tetap saja, akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk. Ruangan tempat kami berada pun menjadi terang karena cahaya matahari yang masuk.

POFF

Dan apa yang kulihat sekarang, eoh?

Orang asing berbaju biru itu berubah menjadi kucing hitam yang sangat mirip dengan kucingku, Junhoe. Aku hampir tak mempercayainya. Bagaimana bisa manusia berubah menjadi seekor kucing? Ini zaman modern. Aku sangat tak yakin hal-hal yang seperti ini. Pikiran yang tak ingin mempercayai hal di luar akal sehat manusia namun ada terselip rasa penasaran terhadapnya. Aku pun menutup kain gorden itu. Seekor kucing itu pun berubah lagi menjadi seorang manusia kurang ajar tadi. Ternyata ini bukanlah ilusi. Ini benar-benar nyata!

"Huaaa!" . Jujur, kali ini aku justru merasa takut setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mataku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak tahan sinar matahari," ucapnya malas

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Ia memainkan jari-jarinya, atau tepatnya menggambar sesuatu tak kasat mata di lantai sambil berkata, "Vampir hikkikomori yang baik hati."

"Va-vampir?" Aku kembali teringat dengan percakapan kami sewaktu pulang sekolah soal vampir yang ada di area sekitar depan stasiun. Memikirkannya membuatku dilanda rasa takut secara tiba-tiba. Sebelum kupungut, ia kutemukan di daerah yang tak jauh dari stasiun kereta.

"Apa kau berencana menyerangku dan meminum darahku?" Aku mulai mundur ketakutan.

"Sampai mati, siapa yang mau melakukan hal menyusahkan begitu? Kau ini memang terlalu percaya diri. Siapa juga yang mau menyerangmu," ujarnya dengan santai. Tetap saja aku tak akan mudah percaya. Hal mustahil untuk mempercayainya begitu saja setelah mengetahui ia bukanlah manusia.

"Lambat laun pasti nanti juga akan menyerang. Ya 'kan?"

"Jangan ngawur kalau ngomong! Melakukan itu sama saja kejahatan! Kesampingkan masalah itu, aku haus. Bisa buatkan teh?"

"Argh! Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana!" Aku panik. Benar-benar panik atau antara panik dan tidak percaya.

Dia adalah seorang vampir yang mengaku sebagai vampir hikikomori. Itu tentu sangat jelas jika siang hari. Kurasa ia tak akan membutuhkan darah jika pada malamnya ia sudah meminum banyak darah dari korban-korbannya. Tapi, baru kali ini aku mendengar kalau vampir juga memperhatikan soal kejahatan di dunia manusia. Ia bilang tidak akan menyerang. Tapi, siapa sih yang percaya. Siapa tahu nanti malam ia mengendap-endap ke kamarku untuk meminum darahku walau itu ia dalam berbentuk sebagai kucing hitam yang lucu. Sekarang, tiba-tiba ia meminta dibuatkan teh. Mungkin untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya...Ah! pusing!

"sudahlah, jangan marah-marah. Begitu malam, aku keluar sendiri, kok. Yang jelas, jangan sebut namaku saat aku dalam bentuk manusia," ucapnya masih membelakangiku.

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu namamu. Karena kau kucing, makanya aku memberimu nama. Jadinya kupanggil Junhoe..."

Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat melihat sesuatu yang terjadi. Di pergelangan tanganku, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran yang tersambung pada lingkaran di leher Junhoe seperti aliran listrik tanpa menyetrum sama sekali. Secara segi suara pun seperti suara aliran listrik. Keduanya menyambung begitu saja. Lingkaran yang berada di pergelangan tanganku serta leher Junhoe semakin menyempit dan akhirnya menghilang secara tak kasat mata. Aku yakin, bahwa apapun itu yang mengikat kami pasti juga terikat di dalam tubuh kami.

"Kau bodoh gila." Suara datar itu menyadarkanku dari ketidakpercayaanku terhadap apa yang terjadi barusan. Aku berjongkok di depannya lalu memegang bahunya.

"Apaan yang barusan?" tanyaku masih dengan nada tidak percaya dan...sedikit shock mungkin.

"Menyebalkan." Lagi-lagi jawaban yang terdengar sangat malas itu membuatku juga jadi malas untuk melihatnya berada di sekitarku dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Jangan malas-malasan, jelaskan padaku!" paksaku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dengan heboh.

"Hah, justru menjelaskan itu menyebalkan!"

"Cepat jelaskan! Yang sederhana saja!"

"Setidaknya, Cuma ini yang bisa kuberitahu padamu." Ia mulai berkata serius sehingga aku pun berhenti untuk menggoyangkan bahunya tanpa ampun.

"Kau dan aku akan mati sebelum akur," jawabnya yang entah kenapa membuatku semakin kesal. Aku pun langsung meraih hoodienya dan menariknya paksa menuju ke dekat jendela. Bukannya ringan menyeret tubuh orang ini yang kelihatan lebih besar dibandingkan aku.

"Kebetulan. Barusan aku mikir begitu! Dan akan kulempar kau keluar dari jendelaku!"

"Hei, aku ini vampir. Jangan lemparkan aku ke sinar matahari! Aku bisa mati! Aku ini abadi, tapi aku bisa mati!" racaunya tak jelas sambil berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Manusia memang makhluk tidak tahu diri."

"Diam, dedemit!" bentakku.

Jinhwan POV - End

Author POV

Pada akhirnya, Jinhwan tidak jadi mengeluarkan Junhoe keluar jendela dan lebih memilih untuk mendengar cerita Junhoe. Tentu saja mendengarkan lebih tidak merepotkan ketimbang menjadi tersangka kriminal.

"Vampir yang berubah menjadi peliharaan?" tanya Jinhwan setelah mendengar cerita Junhoe.

"Yah, gimana bilangnya, ya? Mereka hanya minum darah dari tuan yang berkontrak dengannya. Perintah tuannya biasanya menyusahkan, tapi mereka tetap mematuhinya. Kami juga punya nama, tapi tidak ada gunanya memberitahumu," jelasnya sambil bermalas-malasan di lantai dan terus memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi jangan malas-malasan begitu!" kesalnya. Siapa sih yang tak akan kesal jika disaat kau bersih-bersih rumah, ada orang lain yang justru bermalas-malasan dan malah mengotori kembali tempat yang kau bersihkan.

"Ah, jangan-jangan yang barusan terjadi adalah kont..."

"Yang tadi cuman kontrak sementara," Junhoe memotong ucapan laki-laki yang sementara akan menjadi Tuannya.

"Kontrak sementara?"

"Selama aku tak meminum darahmu dalam 24 jam ke depan,kontrak secara otomatis akan dibatalkan." Raut wajah lega pun terpancar di wajah Jinhwan yang awet muda. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Jinhwan mengangkat tubuh Junhoe yang sudah berubah menjadi seekor kucing hitam lalu membawanya keluar.

"Cepatlah pergi kemanapun kau mau," ucap Jinhwan sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu, meninggalkan Junhoe sendirian di depan pintu.

Belum jauh ia meninggalkan pintu itu, tiba-tiba saja tangannya tertarik kebelakang dengan sangat kuat, sampai-sampai badannya pun ikut tertarik ke belakang dan BLAM! Tubuhnya pun terjatuh ke lantai. Sakit sudah pasti dirasa. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar, meminta penjelasan kepada Junhoe. Karena ia yakin apa yang terjadi pada dirinya pasti ada hubungannya dengan Junhoe.

Cklek

Beruntungnya ketika ia membuka pintu, Junhoe masih terlihat di depan pintu.

"Begitulah. Sampai kontrak dibatalkan, kau dan aku hanya bisa terpisah dalam jarak tertentu," ucapnya tanpa perlu ditanya Jinhwan.

"Bersama dia selama 24 jam? Yang benar saja!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Jinhwan menarik tangannya dengan kuat ke dalam dan alhasil membuat kucing hitam itu ikut tertarik mengikuti arah tangan Jinhwan. Sepertinya itu dikarenakan sebuah kontrak yang bisa terikat dimana saja letaknya.

Setelah di dalam, Jinhwan membiarkan Junhoe bermalas-malasan bersama keripik kentangnya. Dengan senang hati, Junhoe menerimanya dan terus saja makan. Tapi, Junhoe tidak memperhatikan apakah keripik yang ia makan jatuh ke lantai yang sudah berserakan. Karena kesal, Jinhwan pun memvacum cleaner punggung Junhoe tanpa ampun. Begitu kejamnya Jinhwan jika sudah kelewat kesal.

"Argh! Kau ini begitu kejam pada peliharaan yang imut! Aku ingin bertemu dengan orangtuamu!" protesnya tanpa sadar mengapa dirinya dibegitukan oleh Tuannya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, mana orang tuamu?"

Jinhwan yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung terdiam. Ia menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya dengan beralih ke tempat lain. Bayangan ibunya yang ditabrak pun terlintas di pikirannya. Masih ingat betul kecelakaan yang menimpa ia dan Ibunya sampai payung yang dikenakannya terpental ke udara dan kaca mobil pecah mengenai mereka. Jinhwan selamat dalam kecelakaan karena dilindungi oleh Ibunya. Kalau Ayahnya sudah meninggal ketika ia berada di dalam rahim Ibunya.

"Ayahku meninggal ketika Ibu mengandungku dan Ibuku sudah lama meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Aku jadi sebatang kara dan kerabatku tidak tahu harus mengirimkanku kemana. Tapi pamanku mengadopsiku. Kalau tidak ada pamanku, aku pasti..." Jinhwan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ah, jadi karena itu kau merasa bersalah dan membawa kucing kotor sepertiku. Goblok emang. Sekarang situasinya malah makin menyusahkan."

"Sumber masalah harusnya jangan asal bicara!" Bisa-bisa baby face yang dimiliki Jinhwan hilang jika terus-terusan berhadapan dengan kucingnya itu.

"Oh, iya. Aku harus keluar," kata Jinhwan lalu meletakkan vacum cleaner di pojok ruangan.

"Batalkan saja. Kita tidak bisa terpisah lebih dari jarak tertentu."

Jinhwan tidak menghiraukan permintaan kucingnya itu. Ia segera mengambil Junhoe dan menggendongnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tanpa satu patah katapun, ia pun keluar rumah bersama Junhoe.

"Hentikan! Sudah kubilang, aku tak bisa menghadapi sinar matahari!" berontak Junhoe.

"Sekarang sudah mulai senja. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

TBC

Sebelumnya sudah saya bilang 'kan kalau cerita ini alurnya ada di ubah? Gak mungkin 100%. Jadi, bagi yang sudah nonton Servamp, jangan merasa heran ya.

1\. Sleepy Ash - Junhoe

Servamp : Pemalas

Eve : Kim Jinhwan

Ket : Servamp tertua. Ketika terkena cahaya matahari, ia berubah menjadi kucing hitam.


	5. Vampir Pesulap

Di tengah perjalanan menuju minimarket, Jinhwan bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya, Yunhyung dan Hanbin. Sejenak ia melupakan tujuannya untuk belanja. Ia justru menunjukkan Junhoe yang berwujud kucing hitam dan menceritakan kejadian di rumahnya serta memberitahu siapa kucing yang tengah ia gendong. Tentu saja keduanya tidak mempercayai kata-kata Jinhwan yang tampaknya sudah terkontaminasi dengan omongan Bobby.

"Kucing ini?"

"Vampir?" tanya Yunhyung dan Hanbin secara bergantian. Mereka menatap Jinhwan tak percaya.

"Yang kubilang, sama seperti yang tadi Bobby bilang! Rumor mengenai vampir. Dia ini beneran roh jahat. Ah! kenapa Bobby tidak ada di sini? Kalau ada padahal bisa percaya padaku!" Jinhwan gregetan sendiri. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari keberadaan Bobby untuk mendukungnya supaya kedua sahabatnya itu percaya.

"Em, Jinhwan. Itu kucing 'kan?" Yunhyung dan Hanbin kembali bertanya.

"Tidak. Dia ini bisa berubah menjadi wujud manusia. Junhoe! Hei, jadilah manusia! Jangan Cuma diam!" Jinhwan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Junhoe ke depan dan kebelakang. Namun, memang dasarnya Junhoe kucing pemalas sehingga dibangunkan pun ia tak merespon. Junhoe hanya membuka matanya sebentar untuk melihat Yunhyung dan Hanbin lalu menutup matanya lagi. Jinhwan pun kesal sendiri sampai-sampai ia tak berhenti menggoyangkan tubuh Junhoe untuk bangun dan berubah.

"Jinhwan?" panggil Yunhyung dengan nada khawatir.

"HAH?" Karena ketidakkaruan Jinhwan, nada bicaranya pun juga jadi meninggi.

"Mungkin kamu lelah." Yunhyung menatap iba ke arah Jinhwan. Sedangkan Hanbin hanya bisa tersenyum, seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Jangan tangani semuanya sendirian, ya" goda Hanbin.

"TIDAK! Duh, gimana menjelaskannya ya? Pokoknya kalian harus percaya!" Jinhwan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Hanbin terkekeh pelan sedangkan Yunhyung semakin merasa kasihan dengan diri Jinhwan.

Di saat itu, tak sengaja mata Jinhwan menangkap sosok bayangan hitam yang bertengger di salah satu tiang lampu jalan. Ketika ia mencoba untuk menajamkan penglihatannya lewat pantulan kaca toko, bayangan hitam itu pergi.

"Hai! Hai!"

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti seorang pesulap. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut pink yang panjang dan diikat seperti ekor kuda. Ia mengenakan kacamata dan ia juga mengenakan sebuah topi sulap dan setelan jas yang sama-sama berwarna putih.

"Para anak sekolahan! Kalau kalian ingin menapaki jalan masa muda yang tak bernilai, bagaimana kalau mampir dulu melihat pertunjukanku?" tawarnya. Laki-laki itu pun melepaskan topi sulapnya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam topinya. Tak disangka, keluarlah 3 buah pedang panjang yang terlihat sangat tajam dan sangat mengkilat. Semua orang yang melewati jalan dimana Jinhwan berada langsung berhenti dan mengerumuni laki-laki itu sambil bertepuk tangan. Setelah itu, laki-laki itu pun tertawa heboh. Mungkin karena ia mendapatkan banyak penonton.

"Terima kasih atas tepuk tangannya!" laki-laki itu memutar-mutar badannya sambil tertawa heboh.

"Keren!" Yunhyung kagum. Sedangkan Jinhwan merasa sedikit ganjil dengan laki-laki pesulap itu. Kedatangan laki-laki itu bertepatan dengan bayangan hitam yang sempat ia lihat.

"Lupakan soal trik sulap. Ayo, kita pergi!" Hanbin memang tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau sulap. Itu karena waktu kecil ia suka menonton acara tentang pembongkaran trik sulap, sehingga ia sendiri pun tahu bahwa sulap itu tak pernah ada terkecuali jika itu memakai trik.

"Hei, kamu!" Pesulap itu menyentuh bahu Hanbin. Hanbin pun berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Nah, ada pertanyaan untukmu, wahai anak muda."

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanya Hanbin disertai ekspresi datarnya.

"Kenapa aku menghentikan anak ini?"

"Huh?"

"Kuberikan kau 3 pilihan. Pertama, karena dia mengabaikanku. Kedua, karena dia melintas di depanku. Ketiga, karena aku lapar. Keempat, karena di a mengabaikanku. Ayo, yang mana?" Pertanyaan tak masuk akal itu justru membuat acara sulap dadakan itu semakin meriah. Banyak yang menebak pilihan apa yang tepat.

"Jawabannya..." Pesulap itu tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap Hanbin sangat dekat. Cengkeraman jari-jari lentik pesulap itu juga semakin kuat terasa di bahu Hanbin, membuat ia merasa sedikit kesakitan. Rasanya kuku itu seperti sudah menancap sangat dalam.

Dan tak disangka bahwa mereka mendapatkan sebuah jawaban diluar pilihan dan langsung terjadi di hadapan mereka. Laki-laki pesulap itu mengigit leher Hanbin sampai darah pun keluar sangat banyak. Pemandangan menyeramkan itu membuat semuanya berlari ketakutan. Terkecuali Yunhyung dan Jinhwan yang tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. Teman mereka, Hanbin menjadi korban oleh laki-laki tak dikenal itu.

BRUK

Pesulap itu menjatuhkan badan Hanbin begitu saja ke jalan. Jalan pun berubah warna seiring dengan darah yang mengalir dari leher Hanbin yang digigit. Pesulap itu tertawa sangat senang lalu memainkan ketiga pedangnya secara brutal sehingga menciptakan keramaian yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Sayangnya keramaian kali ini dipenuhi dengan teriakan ketakutan dan suara sepatu yang beradu dengan jalan.

"Hanbin!" teriak Jinhwan dan Yunhyung bersamaan. Mereka menghampiri Hanbin yang sudah terkapar di jalan. Matanya masih terbuka, menyiratkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Orang-orang tak kan peduli lagi bagaimana kondisi sahabat mereka berdua yang harus diselamatkan. Yang terpenting mereka harus menyelamatkan diri sebelum menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih atas sorakan kalian!" Kini si pelaku itu sudah bergelantungan di atas tiang lampu jalan menggunakan kakinya. Senyum lebar yang sangat menakutkan itu masih terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Ternyata keributan memang lebih menarik daripada melakukan pertunjukan sihir! Pasti karena vampir lebih langka daripada pesulap, 'kan? Ahahahahahaha!"

"Vampir?" gumam Jinhwan. Perhatian Jinhwan saat ini teralih ke arah pesulap berambut mencolok itu.

"Ya. Kemarin kau mengambil satu vampir juga, 'kan?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Temannya Junhoe?" Entah datang darimana keberanian itu datang sehingga Jinhwan tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun kepada vampir itu walaupun hanya sekedar bertanya.

"Sebaliknya! Aku benci kucing hitam kecil itu!" ucapnya lantang. Ia pun meloncat turun dari tiang itu dan datang mendekati Jinhwan. Ia mengambil topinya dan mengeluarkan kembali ketiga pedangnya.

"Itulah mengapa aku akan menjahitmu kalau kau melindungi dia." Ia memainkan pedangnya dengan jari lalu menjilat pedang tajam itu dengan sisi lidahnya. Darah pun keluar dari lidah itu. tapi, tidak memberikan efek sakit sama sekali. Itu bagi seorang vampir yang menyamar sebagai seorang pesulap.

"Keluarlah, Sleepy Ash! Seperti yang vampir lakukan, dengan kesombongan! Mari berkompetisi membunuh paling banyak!" Ia berloncat kesana dan kesini lalu berputar-putar tak karuan. Tetes demi tetes darah pun turun dari atas langit seiring berputarnya tubuh itu. Sungguh tak masuk di akal bagi manusia.

"Dia juga berharap begitu. Berkompetisi dalam hal membu...AKH!!!"

Sebuah tendangan yang datang tiba-tiba mengenai wajah vampir pesulap itu membuatnya terlempar jauh dan mengenai salah satu kaca toko. Kaca toko itu pecah dan menyisakan bolongan besar akibat hantaman tubuh vampir itu dengan kaca.

"Junhoe!" panggil Jinhwan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tak memperhatikan keberadaan Junhoe sejak ia sibuk dengan kejadian yang menimpa Hanbin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Jinhwan dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Yang jelas..."

POFF

Junhoe berubah jadi kucing dan...

"Ayo kabur!"

"Eh, tunggu Junhoe!" Junhoe lupa bahwa mereka telah terikat kontrak sementara sehingga membuat Jinhwan pun tertarik oleh Junhoe yang main kabur saja dari tempat. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat gang sempit. Jinhwan yang sudah tidak tahan untuk berlari langsung menarik sebuah rantai kontrak sementara yang ia miliki, sehingga Junhoe pun berhenti. Saat itu juga Junhoe berubah kembali dengan wujud manusianya.

"Kenapa kau malah lari?"

"Lepaskan!" berontaknya berusaha melepaskan diri. Melihatnya yang kesakitan, Jinhwan pun melepaskan tarikannya. Terdengar helaan nafas sebelum akhirnya Junhoe menjawab dengan malas.

"Aku tak bisa menghadapi vampir gila seperti Mino. Kita harus lari."

"Padahal kau ini sesama vampir! Selain dirimu, tidak ada yang bisa menghadapinya!" kesal Jinhwan.

"Aku tidak kenal dia. Aku tidak peduli." Junhoe membelakangi Jinhwan.

"Oh ya? Terus apa yang kau sebut Mino tadi?"

"Temanku diserang! Kalau kutinggalkan dia sendirian, semua orang akan dibunuh! Seseorang harus menghentikannya," ucap Jinhwan sembari berusaha agar tak menangis. Padahal semua orang itu belum tentu memikirkan hal itu. Terbukti ketika Hanbin yang menjadi korban oleh vampir gila bernama Mino.

"Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku tak punya kekuatan. Seseorang tolong lakukan sesuatu. Seseorang. Seseorang. Semua orang bilang begitu. Dan aku lebih suka mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan. Menyusahkan saja!" Junhoe pun pergi meninggalkan Jinhwan yang ada di belakangnya.

Jinhwan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa sangat kesal sekaligus kecewa. Bukan karena sikap Junhoe. Tapi karena kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi orang lain. Seharusnya ia mencegah lebih awal ketika melihat kejanggalan antara kepergian bayangan itu dan kedatangan Mino sebagai seorang pesulap.

Di tempat dimana kejadian Hanbin terjadi, Mino bangkit lalu mengambil topi sulapnya. Ia berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih.

"Ugh, Kemana kau pergi?" gumamnya. Ia melihat keadaan jalan yang begitu sepi karena ulahnya. Untuk vampir gila sepertinya, hal itu sangat membuatnya kecewa. Tetapi, ia melihat ada kedua manusia yang berada di jalan itu. Satunya adalah Hanbin, korban pertama hari ini dan laki-laki yang kedua adalah Yunhyung, teman Hanbin yang masih setia berada di dekatnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Mino berjalan mendekati keduanya. Suara yang tadinya sayup-sayup terdengar kini terdengar sangat jelas. Itu adalah suara Yunhyung yang menangisi kondisi Hanbin. Senyum lebar pun menghiasi wajah Mino saat melihat seseorang menangisi korbannya. Ia sangat senang bahwa ia bisa membuat manusia tersiksa.

"Hanbin! Hiks, Hanbin!"

"Oh, apakah dia masih hidup?" tanya Mino dengan senyum yang menyeramkannya, membuat Yunhyung ketakutan.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau mengabaikanku! Selanjutnya adalah kau!" Mino menunjuk wajah Yunhyung dengan pedang. Mino pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghunuskan pedangnya. Yunhyung memejamkan matanya. Tapi, ia tak kunjung juga mendapatkan rasa sakit. Ia malah mendengar suara keributan di depannya. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia mendapati Jinhwan yang berusaha menutup kedua mata Mino dari arah belakang. Mino terus-terusan memberontak sehingga mereka berdua terbawa ke sana dan ke sini.

"Jinhwan!"

"Bawa Hanbin dan larilah!" titah Jinhwan. Yunhyung membeku di tempat. Untuk kedua kalinya, Yunhyung tak ingin kehilangan temannya lagi karena mencoba menyelamatkannya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membantu Jinhwan. Di satu sisi ia harus menyelamatkan Hanbin dan di sisi lain ia harus membantu. Kalaupun ia ingin membantu, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Laki-laki pesulap itu memiliki 3 pedang yang masih berada di tangannya dan selalu terayun seiring dengan pergerakan Mino yang tak beraturan.

'Seseorang. Seseorang. Semua orang selalu berpikir seperti itu. Entah karena cara itu lebih mudah. Entah karena kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, dunia terus berjalan karena ada seseorang yang muncul. Aku juga ingin menjadi seseorang itu'

Ingatan tentang Pamannya muncul begitu saja. Dulu, di saat Ibunya meninggal, hanya pamannya seorang yang mau mengasuhnya. Sampai ia beranjak dewasa, masih pamannya lah yang selalu ada untuknya. Ia hanya memiliki seorang paman. Karena pamannyalah, seorang Kim Jinhwan ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna seperti Taeyang.

BRUK

Jinhwan terjatuh karena sentakan hebat dari Mino. Jinhwan meringis sakit karena hantaman yang begitu keras antara punggungnya dengan jalan aspal. Jinhwan berusaha untuk bangun. Namun sayangnya ia tak sepenuhnya bisa karena sebuah pedang yang berjarak beberapa centi telah berada di depan wajahnya.

"Rupanya kau ingin pamer. Kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu! Bersiaplah untuk mati!" Mino mengayunkan pedangnya. Jinhwan kaku seketika. Hanya satu hal yang ia bisa lakukan, yaitu membelalakkan matanya. Apapun yang terjadi, Jinhwan berharap bahwa ia bisa mati dalam keadaan yang baik karena telah berusaha membantu orang lain semampu yang ia bisa.

TBC


	6. Eve & Servamp

'seseorang. Seseorang. Semua orang selalu berpikir seperti itu. Entah karena cara itu lebih mudah. Entah karena kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, dunia terus berjalan karena ada seseorang yang muncul. Aku juga ingin menjadi seseorang itu'

Ingatan tentang Pamannya muncul kembali. Dulu, di saat Ibunya meninggal, hanya pamannya seorang yang mau mengasuhnya. Sampai ia beranjak dewasa, masih pamannya lah yang selalu ada untuknya. Ia hanya memiliki seorang paman. Karena pamannyalah, seorang Kim Jinhwan ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna seperti Taeyang.

BRUK

Jinhwan terjatuh karena sentakan hebat dari Mino. Jinhwan meringis sakit karena hantaman yang begitu keras antara punggungnya dengan jalan aspal. Jinhwan berusaha untuk bangun. Namun sayangnya ia tak sepenuhnya bisa karena sebuah pedang yang berjarak beberapa centi telah berada di depan wajahnya.

"Rupanya kau ingin pamer. Kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu! Bersiaplah untuk mati!" Mino mengayunkan pedangnya. Jinhwan kaku seketika. Hanya satu hal yang ia bisa lakukan, yaitu membelalakkan matanya. Apapun yang terjadi, Jinhwan berharap bahwa ia bisa mati dalam keadaan yang baik karena telah berusaha membantu orang lain semampunya.

Tapi hal itu tak akan terjadi. Junhoe datang ketika pedang itu siap menusuknya. Justru dada peliharaannya itu yang tertusuk oleh tajamnya pedang milik si vampir gila itu. Dibandingkan korban tak disengaja, justru Jinhwan lah yang merasa shock. Termasuk si vampir gila berambut pink itu.

"Orang sepertimu adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan. Orang yang menyebalkan yang membuatku bisa mati!" ucap Junhoe datar. Ia mencabut pedang yang sudah berlumuran darah itu lalu membuangnya. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia menghempaskan tubuh Mino hingga terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat.

"Apa yang kau dan aku bisa lakukan? Aku belum minum darah selama ratusan tahun! Dan sekarang aku hampir mirip kucing biasa."

"J-junhoe..."

"Larilah. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa berbuat apa sendirian."

'Karena aku sudah berusaha keras, kau juga berusaha. Bagaimana, Jinhwan?' Jinhwan teringat akan kata paman-pamannya.

Junhoe memegang dadanya. Tusukan pedang itu bukan main rasanya. Apalagi mengenai dada di mana jantungnya berada. Darah pun terus keluar dari dadanya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan sekali bagi vampir sepertinya yang sudah hampir ratusan tahun lamanya bersembunyi dan tak pernah meminum darah selama itu.

'Untuk saat ini, seseorang itu bukanlah aku. Bukan kau juga. Tapi,pastilah kau dan aku.'

Secara tiba-tiba, Jinhwan sengaja menancapkan tangannya kepada kedua taring tajam milik Junhoe. Ia tak bisa membiarkan kucing yang ia pelihara mati begitu saja.

"Mari kita lakukan bersama-sama, Junhoe!"

Junhoe membelalakkan matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan darah manusia dan untuk pertama kali pula ia memiliki seorang Eve. Artinya, saat itu pula kontrak resmi terjadi antara Eve dan Servamp.

Junhoe menjilat darah Jinhwan yang bercecer di mulutnya. Tiba-tiba tanda kontrak pun muncul di pergelangan tangan Jinhwan yang berdarah. Namun kali ini berbeda. Sebuah rantai panjang yang dialiri cahaya biru itu terhubung dengan kalung rantai yang mengikat leher Junhoe yang sebelumnya tidak dimiliki Junhoe.

"Orang sepertimu adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan. Tapi apa mau dikata. Sekarang kaulah Eve-ku." Mata junhoe berubah merah menyala. Tangan Junhoe berubah menjadi bayangan hitam sangat pekat. Aura Junhoe kali ini terasa sangat berbeda sampai-sampai membuat Mino merinding melihatnya. Tapi ia berusaha mentralkan suasana. Ia bangun lalu mengeluarkan semua kartu remi yang ia miliki.

"Sekarang kalian telah terikat kontrak resmi. Mari kujelaskan sedikit apa itu Eve dan Servamp," ucap Mino sambil memberi seringaiannya. Mino melayangkan semua kartunya lalu menyusunnya berderetan.

"Vampir asli yang membuat kontrak dengan manusia memiliki nama." Mino menyentuh ujung kartu yang melayang dan semuanya pun langsung terbuka dan kartu itu memperlihatkan rentetan huruf yang terangkai.

"Servant Vampire = Servamp!" kata Mino dengan semangat yang membara lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari top dan tersenyum lebar. Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka dapat menebak dengan mudah apa yang akan diambil oleh Mino.

"Kita kalahkan dia, Junhoe!"

"Servamp bergerak atas perintah tuannya. Jadi, mulai sekarang, aku tak bertanggung jawab atas tindakanku," ucap Junhoe memperingati Jinhwan. Apa yang dikatakannya tidak bisa dibilang main-main. Apalagi saat ini ia mengeluarkan aura yang begitu menyeramkan dan sangat pekat. Mino keringat dingin oleh aura seram Junhoe.

Tanpa basa-basi, Junhoe terbang mendekati Mino. Ia sama sekali tak memberikan Mino kebebasan untuk bergerak. Ia langsung menebas tubuh Mino dengan kukunya yang panjang dan tajam. Cukup sekali tebasan, tubuh itu ambruk ke tanah. Walau begitu, Mino masih dalam keadaan hidup.

Junhoe yang mengetahui keadaan itu langsung menarik rambut panjang Mino sehingga badan tak berdaya itu terangkat. Sangat jelas sekali bekas kuku Junhoe yang menghasilkan tubuhnya terbelah setengah secara horizontal. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lebih lagi oleh Mino kecuali memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Junhoe?" panggil Jinhwan yang mulai ketakutan. Junhoe yang ia lihat sekarang seperti tidak dapat di kontrol lagi. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa jiwa membunuh Junhoe mulai muncul.

"Junhoe! Sudah cukup!" teriak Jinhwan yang melihat Junhoe ingin mengigit leher Mino. Namun panggilan itu tak digubris olehnya. Ia kekeh ingin menggigit leher Mino yang tak berdaya. Jinhwan tak akan membiarkannya terjadi. Sebagai Eve-nya, ia punya hak untuk melakukan apa saja kepada servampnya. Ia pun menarik paksa rantai kontrak yang ia pegang.

"Kau bilang, aku harus mengambil semua tanggung jawab, 'kan? Kalau begitu, dengarkan omonganku!"

Memang kekuatan manusia tidaklah seberapa. Tapi, dia adalah tuannya dan mereka sudah terikat oleh kontrak. Apapun yang dilakukan tuannya akan berefek kepadanya. Termasuk tarikan rantai yang dipegang oleh remaja berusia 16 tahun. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang mencekik lehernya. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuh Mino ke jalan. Saat sudah jatuh ke tanah, Mino berubah menjadi boneka dengan posisi terduduk. Boneka yang sangat imut namun tidak jika berubah dalam bentuk manusia.

Ia mengambil boneka Mino. "Apa dia mati dalam bentuk bonekai?" tanya Jinhwan. Namun tiba tiba boneka itu menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara dan tertawa. Jinhwan memandang horor ke arah boneka itu.

"Ahahaha. Tentu saja aku takkan mati! Aku ini vampir! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Ces

Junhoe menusuk boneka itu tepat di topinya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan boneka Mino.

"Ah! Hentikan! Jangan goyang-goyangkan aku!" ucapnya dengan suara manja. Sungguh menjijikkan. Begitulah kata hati Junhoe.

"Kenapa kau menyerang vampir lain seperti Junhoe?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Karena itu perintah!"

"Perintah?"

"Aku juga punya tuan. Namanya adalah Taehyun dan juga, dia itu benci kemalasan." Biasanya Mino selalu berkata dengan nada yang bercanda, namun kali ini Mino mengucapkannya dengan serius.

"Lagian aku tidak kenal yang namanya Taehyun," sambar Junhoe yang merasa julukan vampirnya disebut-sebut.

"Ya. Kau tidak kenal Taehyun. Taehyun malang. Malangnya Taehyun. Tidak ada yang tahu Taehyun. Karena itulah Taehyun ingin membunuh! Saudara, manusia, masyarakat, dan dunia! Dia ingin semua orang yang tidak mengenal dirinya untuk mati."

"Aku tidak tahu, ya tidak tahu. Menyebalkan. " Junhoe terus menggoyang-goyangkan boneka Mino.

"Lebih baik kau saja yang pegang ini boneka jelek. Aku bisa alergi kalau lama-lama memegangnya," kata Junhoe. Jinhwan pun mengambil bonekanya. Setelah ia mengambilnya, Junhoe langsung terbaring dalam posisi tengkurap lurus di jalan.

"H-hei Junhoe, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Baik apanya? Sudah pasti besok otot-ototku bakal nyeri di sekujur tubuh! Menyebalkan!" jawabnya malas.

"Memangnya kau bisa nyeri otot?" tanya Jinhwan. Junhoe tak menjawabnya. Ia sudah memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya tertidur karena kelelahan. Jinhwan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat servampnya itu.

'Hah, syukurlah. Akhirnya dia kembali ke Junhoe yang normal.'

Pandangan Jinhwan mulai menggelap. Apa yang ia lihat pun terasa bergoyang. Tak lama kemudian, Jinhwan pun langsung jatuh pingsan.

Hari pertama menjadi seorang Eve memanglah tidak mudah. Setelah mengalami banyak hal mulai dari keterkejutannya mengenai jati diri Junhoe sampai insiden mengerikan yang dilakukan oleh Mino yang menyebabkan Junhoe harus melindunginya. Itu semua terjadi hanya dalam waktu sehari, bahkan belum genap sehari. Hanya hitungan beberapa jam. Semuanya Jinhwan lihat secara nyata di depan matanya sendiri. Wajar saja jika ia sebagai manusia biasa bisa mengalami kelelahan setelah beberapa kejadian tak terduga ia alami. Apalagi ia juga harus berusaha menjadi seorang Eve serta mengendalikan seorang servamp yang memiliki kekuatan yang bukan main jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Tanpa di sadari siapapun, laki-laki berbaju putih serta berkacamata itu telah berdiri tegak di atas gedung tertinggi di wilayah sana. Laki-laki itu menatap ke bawah, tempat di mana kejadian perkara terjadi.

"Sama sekali nggak seru," gumamnya dengan ekspresi yang murung.

TBC

Sumpah ya, aku tuh gak tahu gimana deskripsiin bunyinya --' Aku cuman tahu yang umum-umum aja. Kayak bruk, tap, tok, dsb.

Btw, ini baru satu episode loh kalau di animenya tapi di chapter ff'nya udah 5 chapter (sudah sama prolognya). Nah, bayangin deh ada 12 episode, di ff nanti berapa chapter?


	7. Amarah

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Mereka yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan festival terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Begitu pula dengan keempat kawanan itu. Tetapi, mereka memilih tetap berada di dalam kelas dengan ditemani bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Jinhwan?" panggil Yunhyung. Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunhyung khawatir.

Jinhwan melepaskan tumpuan dagunya pada tangannya dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Setelah itu, Jinhwan menatap ke luar jendela. Ia tidak benar-benar melihat ke arah lapangan bola, melainkan melamunkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pemikirannya.

'Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa mereka bisa tidak ingat sama sekali?'

Masih terekam dengan jelas ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam. Si vampir pesulap yang datang secara misterius lalu tanpa sebab membunuh sahabatnya, Hanbin.

Tetapi, saat hari ini ia datang ke sekolah dengan terburu-burunya, ia menemukan sahabatnya berkumpul lengkap sambil membuat dekor kelas. Ada Yunhyung, Bobby, dan yang semakin membuatnya terheran-heran adalah adanya kehadiran Hanbin. Bukankah Hanbin semalam telah menjadi korban dari kegilaan vampir itu? Mungkinkah luka gigitan vampir itu tak begitu parah? Atau hal ada hal lain?

Namun, semua dugaannya salah. Ketika ia menceritakan soal vampir yang menggigit salah satu sahabatnya itu, Hanbin dan Yunhyung justru menatapnya heran. Mereka semua mengejek Jinhwan yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh omongan Bobby. Dan tanpa diminta sama sekali, Yunhyung menceritakan bahwa Hanbin hanya mengalami luka kecil pada leher akibat kecelakaan mobil. Pihak yang menumburnya telah bertanggung jawab.

What the hell is going on?!

Jinhwan bukan tipe orang yang cepat lupa. Apalagi jika ini hanya berjarak beberapa jam setelah waktu kejadian. Ia masih ingat betul keadaan Hanbin yang nyaris tak bisa di selamatkan. Luka yang diakibatkan gigitan vampir itu pun bukan luka kecil. Luka itu menyebabkan darah Hanbin keluar sangat banyak sampai-sampai dirinya tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya.

'Siapa dalang dibalik semua ini? Dan apa maksud serta tujuannya?'

Sepulang sekolah, Jinhwan masih saja memikirkan kejadian yang ia alami semalam dan tadi di sekolah. Sungguh tak masuk diakal. Siapakah yang membuat ingatan mereka menjadi berubah?

Tiba-tiba saja ia terpikirkan oleh satu nama yang disebut-sebut oleh si vampir pesulap, yaitu Taehyun.

'Secara sederhana, orang yang bernama Taehyun itu pasti musuh,' batinnya.

"Ugh, sempit sekali."

"Sudah tahu sempit kenapa kau tak bisa diam, hah?"

"Argh!"

Jinhwan berhenti di tempat. Ia merasa tas sekolah yang ia gendong bergerak. Ia pun melepas tasnya lalu mengecek ke dalamnya. Terlihat dua makhluk yang sedang berusaha untuk keluar dari tas yang sempit itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dan sejak kapan kau ada di dalam tasku?" tanya Jinhwan pada boneka itu, Mino.

"Keluarkan aku!" pinta Junhoe. Jinhwan pun mengeluarkan keduanya dari dalam tas.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di dalam tasku?" tanyanya lagi pada Mino.

"Mana aku tahu! Tahu-tahu ketika bangun tidur aku ada di dalam tasmu, huh!"

"Heh, kenapa berangkat sekolah tadi kau tak mengecek isi tasmu dulu hah? Merepotkan sekali berdua dengannya." Sudah pasti ucapan ini dari Junhoe.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu terburu-buru ingin menemui sahabatku. Untungnya seharian ini tidak belajar."

Setelah itu, mereka pun sama-sama terdiam. Hanya boneka Mino yang bergerak tak karuan ingin lepas dari tangan Jinhwan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinhwan kembali memasukkan boneka itu ke tasnya. Awalnya ia merasakan pergerakan dari dalam tasnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia merasa tasnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bisa..." Jinhwan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya karena langsung disela oleh kucing hitam yang baru saja pindah ke bahunya.

Junhoe memejamkan matanya. "Hentikan pemikiran merepotkanmu itu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur kalau tadi malam hanyalah sebuah mimpi."

"Tapi, itu terlalu nyata. Aku..."

Puk

Lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong oleh sebuah tepukan pada bahunya. Jinhwan pun membalikkan badannya.

Seorang wanita berdiri di hadapannya. Hal yang paling menonjol dari wanita itu adalah eyeliner tebal pada kelopak matanya serta sesuatu yang besar menonjol pada bagian tubuhnya karena pakaiannya yang ketat. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih, kalian pasti tahu 'kan?

"Apa kabar?" tanya wanita itu. Keduanya terdiam sehingga mengundang decak kesal dari wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak jawab, eoh?" Wanita itu menatap tajam ke arah Jinhwan. Jinhwan jadi kikuk sendiri.

"A-aku?" tanya Jinhwan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Kau. Kakak tertuaku, Sleepy Ash."

"Anu...Maaf. Aku Kim Jinhwan. Eve-nya si kemalasan," jawabnya. Wanita itu terdiam sebentar. Ia menatapi Jinhwan lama. Ia juga menatap ke kucing yang ada di bahu Jinhwan.

"Oh My God!" Wanita itu menepuk jidatnya.

"Cih! Itu kenapa aku gak mau ketemu nih anak. Tempramennya saja yang tinggi. Tapi, isi otaknya...ck!" sindir Junhoe masih memejamkan matanya.

Ia yang geram langsung mengambil Junhoe di bahu Jinhwan. Lalu ia pun menggoyang-goyangkan kucing itu tanpa ampun dan mulai mengomel tidak jelas.

"Anu...kenapa kau tidak bisa mengenali kakakmu sendiri?" intrupsinya. Wanita itu pun berhenti menyiksa Junhoe.

"Saat aku diciptakan, Junhoe sudah pergi berkeliaran entah kemana. Saat ada pertemuan dengan kakak tertua, aku tak menghadirinya. Aku pun tak tahu rupanya bagaimana. Terakhir bertemu adalah 1000 tahun yang lalu dalam bentuk...AW!" Junhoe menggigit jari wanita itu sampai berdarah. Junhoe pun terlepas dari pegangannya.Sungguh menyeramkan bagi sesama saudara vampir.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Ck, memangnya kenapa? Toh, anak ini kan Eve-mu."

"Aku tak ingin mengakuinya. Dia terlalu lemah," ucapnya. Jinhwan tidak memperdulikannya.

"Aku boleh bertanya...eum..."

"Panggil aku CL."

"Oh, baiklah. Kenapa kau tidak berubah wujud di bawah sinar matahari seperti Junhoe?"

Pertanyaan itu justru membuat CL pundung seketika. Junhoe yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Jinhwan pun merasa aneh sendiri.

"Apa pertanyaanku salah?"

"Hehe, tidak. Tapi, dia jadi teringat seseorang hahahaha," tawanya. Baru kali ini Jinhwan melihat peliharaannya tertawa.

"Ada peraturan dimana Servamp tidak boleh menikahi Eve-nya ataupun sebaliknya. Jika mereka melanggarnya, maka salah satu kekuatan mereka akan hilang. Beruntung, aku hanya kehilangan kemampuan merubah wujud."

"Bukannya itu menguntungkan untukmu, ya?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Seharusnya begitu. Tapi, ini di era globalisasi. Suhu bumi semakin meningkat. Kulitku bisa terbakar dan hitam. Aku juga jadi tidak memiliki penyamaran khusus." Jinhwan memgangguk paham.

"Jadi, kalian berdua jangan sampai saling jatuh cinta apalagi sampai menikah," kata CL.

Keduanya saling memandang lalu sama-sama membuang muka. Mereka bergumam sesuatu yang intinya mereka tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang," ajak CL.

"Kemana?" tanya Jinhwan heran.

"Sekedar untuk memberitahu saja malas. Pokoknya ikuti saja aku," ujar CL. Jinhwan tahu bahwa CL menyindir Junhoe. Pasti kucingnya itu sengaja menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hoy, bocah! Kenapa hanya diam di sana?"

"A-ah iya!" Jinhwan berlari menyusul CL lalu berhalab beriringan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia mengepoi wanita itu seputar servamp dan saudara-saudaranya. Walaupun CL menjawabnya dengan nada seperti orang marah, namun sesungguhnya ia cukup senang menjawabnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di sebuah tempat. Kalau dilihat dari luar, seperti sebuah restoran tradisional yang sepi. Tapi, ketika memasuk ruang masuk dari tempat itu, ternyata itu adalah sebuah club yang berisi banyak orang dewasa.

Jinhwan merasa tidak enak. Ia pun memegang tangan CL dan berjalan menunduk. CL tahu bahwa anak itu merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Tempat paling aman adalah berada di lantai atas di klub itu. Ia pun membiarkan anak itu berpegangan padanya.

"Bodoh memang. Tempat pertemuan kok di tempat seperti ini," gumam Junhoe.

"Seandainya kau tidak menjawab terserah pada dia, mungkin kita bisa mencari tempat lain. Merepotkannya lagi, aku harus menjemputmu karena jawabanmu itu," balas CL. Junhoe hanya meniru cara bicara adiknya itu tanpa suara.

Cklek

Ketiganya berhenti lalu menatap ke depan. Begitu pula dengan Jinhwan yang sudah berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Oh!" seru laki-laki yang baru keluar dari suatu kamar. Lalu, laki-laki itu pun tersenyum sehingga menampakkan kedua gigi taringnya.

"Akhirnya datang juga."

TBC

4\. The Mother of Wrath - CL

Servamp : Amarah / kemurkaan

Eve : Memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki eve setelah kematian suaminya yang sekaligus sebagai eve-nya.

Ket : Servamp nomor 4.

part ini adalah part karangan author btw ini balas komentar kalian gimana ya :') gak paham nih.

nama judul animenya "Servamp"


	8. Rakus

Cklek

Ketiganya berhenti lalu menatap ke depan. Begitu pula dengan Jinhwan yang sudah berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Oh!" seru laki-laki yang baru keluar dari suatu kamar. Lalu, laki-laki itu pun tersenyum sehingga menampakkan kedua gigi taringnya.

"Akhirnya datang juga," ucapnya. Ketiganya pun berjalan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Hai, Kakak-kakakku. Apa kabar?" sapanya kepada Junhoe dan CL. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya, CL menjawab sapaan adiknya itu dengan menendang tubuhnya masuk kembali ke ruangan yang dipesan adiknya. Jinhwan dan Junhoe mengintip sedikit ke dalam ruangan itu. Mereka tidak ingin ambil resiko masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar yang ada 'macan'nya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku wujud _Sleepy_ _Ash_ yang sesungguhnya? Kenapa kau hanya memberitahu kalau tanda-tanda dia adalah gambar tas milik Eve-nya? Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ia sudah memiliki seorang Eve bocah?" marahnya sambil mencekik leher adiknya itu.

"Ugh...Sesama bodoh jangan saling menghina," ucapnya refleks dengan suara yang tercekik. CL pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Keduanya memandang ngeri ke arah si pemarah. Tapi, karena kasihan mendengar permohonan laki-laki itu, Jinhwan pun memberanikan diri untuk menghentikannya walau hanya dengan sebuah teguran. Akhirnya, CL pun berhenti mencekiknya. Laki-laki itupun terbebas juga.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali!" sahut Junhoe. Junhoe pun langsung duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia di tempat lalu diikuti oleh Jinhwan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Huh! Emosian saja bisanya. Bilang saja kalau kau tadi malu karena salah mengira kalau si bocah itu adalah Kakak kita. Iya 'kan?" mulainya lagi. CL hampir saja ingin mencekik adiknya itu. Tapi, Jinhwan langsung menghalaunya sebelum berlanjut. Sedangkan Junhoe yang selaku kakak tertua di keluarga Servamp tidak melakukan apa-apa. Turut campur itu adalah hal merepotkan baginya.

"Oh, kau pasti Eve-nya si pemalas ini 'kan? Yang dikira sama CL sebagai si pemalas. Ya 'kan?" tanyanya masih dengan menyindir si pemarah. Jinhwan tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tegkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya. Namaku Kim Jinhwan. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jinhwan membungkukkan badannya.

"Hai, Jinhwan! Aku Namjoon, Servamp kerakusan. Tapi, aku tidak menyukai nama jelek itu. Jadi, panggil saja aku dengan nama baruku, Rapmonster. Cukup panggil aku Rapmon"

"Tapi, perasaanku nama Namjoon itu bagus daripada Rapmon." Jinhwan memberi opininya. Ia langsung dihadiahi oleh sikap Rapmon yang seperti anak kecil, yaitu merajuk. Rapmon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu memandang horror akan sikap Rapmon.

"Kau lebih bocah dibandingkan Eve-ku," kata Junhoe.

"Kau terlihat horror," sambung CL.

"Kalian jahat! Kenapa tidak ada yang mendukungku sih?"

"Karena kau jelek!" jawab Junhoe dan CL serentak. Rapmon pun hanya bisa manyun di tempat duduknya.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong, disini kita mau apa ya? Apakah ada pertemuan penting? Dan dimana Eve-nya Namjoon? Apakah sama seperti CL?" tanya Jinhwan berturut-turut. Junhoe mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia akui kalau Jinhwan itu menyebalkan karena terlalu kepo. Tapi, keponya Jinhwan tidaklah sampai meninggalkan kesan kalau Jinhwan adalah anak yang cerewet. Tapi sekarang?

"Jadi, sebenarnya disini aku hanya ingin keluarga Servamp berkumpul. Tapi, itu sangat susah untuk menemukan mereka. Soal Eve, aku tidak punya. Beda kasus dengan CL. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki Eve karena aku sudah jatuh hati kepada Eve-nya si pendengki. Dan aku akan menunggu sampai pendengki melepaskan Eve-nya!" jawab Rapmon menggebu-gebu.

Dari jauh, CL menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjukknya ke kening. Jinhwan tahu bahwa maksudnya adalah Rapmon itu gila. Sedangkan Junhoe hanya mendengus saja. Jinhwan tersenyum. Mau bagaimanapun, ternyata Servamp bisa juga mengeluarkan sisi manusianya jika bersama saudaranya.

Rapmon meninju udara seraya berkata, "Ayo kita pesan makanan sebanyak-banyaknya!"

"Siapa yang bayar?" tanya Jinhwan was-was. Kesampingkan soal makanan. Jinhwan hanya takut ia yang harus bayar semuanya karena vampire tak memiliki uang untuk membayarnya.

"Tentu saja si Kakak tertua kita, _Sleepy_ _Ashu_!"

"Hoy! _Ash_ , _not_ _Ashu_ ," protes Junhoe.

"Eum, anu. Bagaimana bisa Junhoe membayarnya?" tanya Jinhwan ragu-ragu. Rapmon sudah ingin membuka mulutnya. Tetapi keduluan oleh CL.

"Jadi Servamp menggunakan sebutan mereka untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Contoh Junhoe. Ia bisa mendapatkan poin-poin keuntungan dari sifat malasnya. Ia hanya cukup bermalasan saja. Begitu pula dengan aku. Tapi, itu susah untuk Servamp rakus seperti Rapmon. Rakus yang dimaksud disini adalah makanan. Bukan soal harta benda," jelasnya. Rapmon mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu kenapa aku selalu meminta makanan kepada CL. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan poin-poinnya jika tidak bersikap rakus. Sedangkan untuk mendapatkannya haruslah rakus."

"Iya. Dasar kau parasit."

"Heh, tapi kan kau dapat keuntungan juga. Aku menghabiskan semua makananmu dan kau pun marah. Itu artinya kau juga mendapatkan poinnya bukan? Bisa dikatakan balik modal."

"Lalu, cara mendapatkan uangnya?" tanya Jinhwan di sela-sela percakapan mereka. Ia masih belum kunjung paham dengan penjelasan hubungan antara sifat mereka dengan uang.

"Kau bisa menukarkan poin-poinnya dengan barang yang kau mau," jawab CL. Jinhwan pun paham. Satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin ia ketahui. Mereka menukarkannya kepada siapa? Sebelum Jinhwan kembali bertanya, Junhoe menjitak kepala Jinhwan.

"Cepat pesan apa yang kau mau," titahnya. Jinhwan kebingungan sendiri. Tidak ada pelayan sama sekali di ruangan itu.

"Jangan terlalu diambil pusing. Aku memiliki satu _sub_ - _class_ batin yang bisa diandalkan. Ia bekerja di sini. Jadi, kau cukup sebutkan apa saja yang kau mau dan dalam hitungan menit _sub_ - _class_ ku akan datang ke sini." Kali ini Rapmon yang menjelaskannya.

"Kalau kau memiliki _subclass_ seperti itu, kenapa kau masih meminta makanan kepada CL?"

"Hft, kau begitu kepo ya. Mau bagaimanapun, aku tetap harus membayarnya. Paham?" Jinhwan pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Kalian makan makanan manusia?"

"Hello! Masih zaman makan makanan vampire? Ini era modern kalau kau tahu," jawab Rapmon dengan gaya sok gaulnya. Jinhwan pun diam. Tak ada lagi pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan. Hanya satu yang tertunda soal penukaran poin. Ia merasa tidak perlu terlalu kepo. Yang terpenting adalah semua makanan ditanggung oleh Junhoe.

 **TBC**

6\. _World_ _End_ _of_ _Gluttony_ \- Namjoon/Rapmonster

 _Servamp_ : Rakus

 _Eve_ : Memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki Eve sampai Eve incarannya lepas kontrak dengan Servamp pendengki/iri hati.

Ket: _Servamp_ ke-6

Shok saya melihat notif email komentar dari yang bilang Servamp mau season 2 :') Sedangkan ini tinggal 10 episode lagi loh. Emang susah kalau sudah kena WB T.T Bukannya mudah sih ngetik sesuai dengan alur animenya :') kudu bulak-balik buka video.


	9. Saudara Servamp

Setelah pertemuan antar sesama saudara Servamp selesai, mereka berdua memutuskan pulang. Hanya Jinhwan dan Junhoe yang berwujud kucing. Sedangkan CL dan Rapmon memutuskan untuk berlama-lama terlebih dahulu di lantai bawah alias klub dewasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Rapmon tidak mencuri makanan saja untuknya?" tanya Jinhwan, hitung-hitung mengisi keheningan di perjalanan.

"Walau begitu juga ia bukanlah anak yang nakal. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya tak ingin melakukan perbuatan itu. Salah satunya adalah ingin menjaga nama baiknya. Ya begitulah," jawabnya.

"Tapi kan wajar kalau ia mencuri makanan. Rapmon kan rakus."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku malas berdebat," balas Junhoe malas. Ia pun bergerak mencari posisi nyaman di bahu Jinhwan. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mencari posisi tidur.

"Satu lagi. Apa mereka berdua yang menyelamatkan kita soal kejadian semalam dengan si vampire gila itu? Apa salah satu dari mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menghapuskan ingatan soal semalam. Mengapa hanya aku saja yang sadar?"

"Anggap saja itu adalah mimpi," jawabnya singkat.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tes

Jinhwan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Tiba-tiba saja tetesan air turun dari langit. Padahal hari sedang cerah. Hal itu mengundang tanda tanya baginya.

Zrasss

Ia merasa kalau suara itu adalah suara hujan deras yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Tapi ternyata suara itu adalah suara yang sangat-sangat tak terduga. Cairan merah tiba-tiba datang dari depan dan mengurungnya di dalam ruangan berwarna merah itu. Kini mereka terkurung berdua di dalamnya. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Ada apa ini?" tidak seperti Junhoe, Jinhwan terlihat sangat panik.

"Hei, kau!"

Jinhwan dapat medengar dengan jelas suara yang terdengar sayu itu. Itu artinya bukan ia dan Junhoe saja yang berada di dalamnya. Pasti ada orang lain. Ia pun juga mendengar suara sandal yang menapaki jalan. Didengar dari bunyinya, seperti terbuat dari kayu. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Lama-kelamaan, suara yang mendekat itu terlihat jelas siapa pemiliknya. Hanya perawakannya saja. Kalau ia tidak salah, orang itu mengenakan pakaian tradisional jepang lalu mengenakan jubah putih juga.

"Ceritakan kisah yang indah padaku," Ia berjalan semakin mendekat sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kacamata. Laki-laki itu pun berhenti di tempat lalu menurunkan kacamatanya.

"Aku ingin mendengar kisah terbaru yang paling menarik."

"Kucing yang dia pungut adalah vampir. Dan pemuda itu menggunakan vampire untuk membunuh pesulap yang membuatnya marah!" seru suara itu tiba-tiba. Itu adalah suara boneka Mino yang masih berada di dalam tas milik Jinhwan.

"Aku punya perasaan kalau ini akan menyusahkan," ucap Junhoe yang terdengar sangat tidak ingin terlibat. Jinhwan baru bisa mencerna apa maksud Mino. Ia yakin orang yang di depannya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Atau tepatnya bukanlah seorang manusia. Tetapi sama seperti Mino. Seorang Vampir.

"Jangan-jangan, dia..." Jinhwan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hanya satu kemungkinan soal vampir itu. Vampir yang mengganggunya atas suruhan tuannya. Ia meyakini kalau orang di hadapannya adalah Tuan-nya Mino.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laki-laki itu tertawa sangat lama dan heboh dengan suaranya yang cukup menyeramkan bagi Jinhwan. Dan lama kelamaan tawaan laki-laki itu semakin melemah dan wajahnya pun murung seketika.

"Sama sekali tidak menarik," ucapnya di akhir tawaannya. Junhoe berpindah dari bahu Jinhwan sekaligus berusaha untuk bersembunyi.

"H-hei! Jangan Sembunyi! Bukannya dia itu kenalanmu?" ucapnya. Jinhwan tidak mengenali laki-laki itu dan ia cukup merasa takut untuk menghadapi vampir itu jika tanpa keberadaan Junhoe. Anak buahnya saja sudah sangat sadis apalagi Tuannya. Pasti melebihi Mino.

"Enggak kenal. Tatapan matanya mengerikan." ucap Junhoe sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghindari diri dari tatapannya.

"Hei, aku mencari ini. Terima kasih sudah mengambilnya." Laki-laki itu mengangkat tas yang terbuka lalu mengambil boneka Mino dari dalam tas. Jinhwan terkejut saat melihat tasnya berada di tangan laki-laki itu.

"Kau terlambat, Taehyunie! Bahuku sudah kaku-kaku semua!" Mino menggoyang-goyangkan kedua lengannya.

Saat itu juga ekspresi Jinhwan langsung berubah seperti orang yang tidak menyangka akan sesuatu.

"Taehyun...nie?" lafal Jinhwan dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Cukup tak menyangka saja bahwa laki-laki beraura suram itu dipanggil begitu lucunya oleh boneka Mino.

"Tapi kau sudah menyelamatkanku! Terima kasih, Taehyunie."

"Taehyunie..jangan-jangan...tidak mungkin, secepat ini?" pikiran Jinhwan membuat Junhoe juga merasakan panik.

"H-hei, hentikan. Jangan dipikirkan terlalu dalam. Kita harus segera pergi—"

Tuk

"A-ah?" ia terhenyak. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Mino sebagai Taehyunie itu sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya dalam sekejap. Padahal ia merasa bahwa dirinya baru saja mengedipkan matanya.

"Ya, aku Taehyun. Kenapa? Akulah yang bertarung denganmu. Kenapa? Akulah yang ingin membunuh banyak vampir dan manusia. Kenapa?" Dari awal ia berkata dengan suara yang lesu dan pelan. Semakin kesini ia bersuara dengan suara yang cukup lantang dan menyeramkan.

Secara tiba-tiba, Taehyun mengambil kucing yang ada di bahu Jinhwan lalu menghempaskannya ke jalan. Saat itu juga Junhoe berubah dalam wujud aslinya. Ia pun berusaha untuk bangun walau hanya dengan terduduk di jalan. Sebagai Eve-nya, ia terkejut dengan tindakan Taehyun.

"Aku ini sangat melankolis. Hei, _Sleepy_ _Ash_ si Pemalas. Ceritakan padaku kisah yang menarik. Kalau tidak punya, mari kita perang," sahutnya.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" panik Jinhwan. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena tidak memiliki kisah yang menarik, Taehyun mengajak Junhoe berperang.

"Hei, Kakak."

"Kakak?" Ekspresi wajah Jinhwan pun bingung. Ia tidak mungkin salah mendengar bahwa Taehyun menyapa Junhoe dengan kata yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka masih bersaudara.

Ia pun menatap Junhoe dan berkata, "Adiknya Junhoe?"

Junhoe langsung melambaikan tangannya malas. "Tidak, tidak. Dia pasti salah orang. Aku tidak kenal dia." katanya dengan segala kemalasan yang ia miliki.

"AHAH! AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA. JAHAT! JAHAT SEKALI! KAU JUGA TIDAK KENAL AKU? PADA AKHIRNYA, SAUDARA SERVAMP-KU TIDAK ADA YANG MENGENAL SIAPA AKU! AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...Hah." Taehyun menghela nafasnya sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hei, kau tahu berapa banyak Servamp yang ada?" tanya Taehyun pada Jinhwan. Namun yang menjawab pertanyaan itu justru adalah Junhoe. Junhoe menjawab bahwa Servamp ada 7.

"Benar. Tujuh vampir. _Sleepy_ _Ash_ si Pemalas. _Old_ _Child_ si Sombong. _Doubt_ _Doubt_ si Iri. Ibu Kemarahan. _Lawless_ si Serakah. _World_ _End_ si Rakus. Serta, _All_ _of_ _Love_ si Nafsu. Mereka menyebut vampir asli ada tujuh bersaudara. Tapi sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi. Aku vampir asli kedelapan, Servamp si Melankolis. Julukanku adalah _Who_ _is_ _Coming_. Akulah si bungsu, Kakak."

"Junhoe memiliki saudara kandung sebanyak itu? Karena dia kucing?" tanya Jinhwan pada dirinya sendiri. Junhoe pun muncul di bahu kanan Jinhwan dalam wujud hewannya lagi.

"Bukan. Lagian aku bukan kucing," balasnya dengan malas.

Secara tiba-tiba Taehyun melakukan _flip_ dan pada akhirnya berubah dengan wujud hewan yang lucu. Lalu Taehyun pun bertengger di atas lengan kiri Jinhwan yang terulur.

"Lihat, aku juga bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini," katanya kepada Jinhwan. Jinhwan belum bisa menebak wujud Taehyun karena keburu Taehyun yang mengejar Junhoe yang ada di bahu kanannya. Mereka berkejar-kejaran di sekitar bahu Jinhwan.

"Aduh, duh! Jangan berkelahi di atasku!" keluhnya. Taehyun pun loncat pergi dari tubuh Jinhwan dan kembali berubah wujud seperti semula di hadapannya.

"A-anjing?" terka Jinhwan sesaat sewaktu ia melihat sedikit wujud hewan Taehyun.

"Jahat. Aku ini rubah. Masa iya dipanggil anjing." Lagi dan lagi Taehyun tertawa tanpa sebab.

"Ah, sama sekali tidak menarik," ucapnya di akhir tawa. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan lengan yukata besar yang menutupi telapak tangannya. Boneka Mino pun muncul di bahunya.

"Taehyunie, gara-gara mereka, aku tak bisa membunuh seperti yang kau perintahkan!" Mendengar ucapan Mino membuat Jinhwan geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan menatap keduanya dengan sangat marah.

"Taehyun! Apa kau membunuh manusia?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Dengan santai dan tanpa perasaan bersalah, ia balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak menyukai manusia. Dan bukankah kau mengalahkan vampir ini karena kau tak menyukainya? Berarti kita sama, dong?!" Taehyun menggoyang-goyangkan boneka Mino di tangannya.

"Hei, kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang mati di kota ini kemarin? Pasti kau tidak tahu. Kalau begitu tidak masalah bagimu mau sebanyak apa orang yang kami bunuh."

"APA YANG COBA KAU LAKUKAN? JANGAN LIBATKAN ORANG LAIN YANG TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN SEMUA INI!" Jinhwan mengatakannya dengan amarah yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Ia tak habis piker apa motif Taehyun yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya? Sama sekali tidak menarik dengan ada yang berpikir mereka tidak ada hubungannya. Terutama..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan menendang bahu kanan Jinhwan atau lebih tepatnya menerjang Junhoe sampai Junhoe terhempas ke tanah dan berubah wujud seperti aslinya. Tanpa ada rasa kasihan sama sekali, ia langsung menginjakkan salah satu kakinya pada dada Junhoe.

"AKH!"

"Kau...Sleepy Ash," sebutnya. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan keluarlah kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah dari dalam lengan bajunya. Boleh saja yang keluar hanyalah kelopak bunga. Namun sesungguhnya kelopak itu berubah menjadi senjata miliknya.

"Nah, Kakak...Mari bermain!" ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu menyeramkan, layaknya seorang psikopat. Ia pun menarik senjata miliknya. Ternyata senjatanya adalah sebuah samurai panjang dan sangat tajam.

"Kalian semua sudah melupakan. Tidak, malahan kalian ingin melupakan. Aku ingin mengadakan parade yang hebat. Panggil semua tujuh bersaudara kemari. Guru akan lebih bahagia dengan lebih banyaknya penonton dan aku cuma ingin dunia ini menyesali segalanya!" Taehyun pun siap mengayunkan samurainya. Dengan sigapnya Junhoe langsung menahannya dengan senjata yang berubah dari tangannya yang sebenarnya.

"JUNHOE!"

"Me-menjauhlah, Jinhwan..." ucapnya terbata-bata. Junhoe tak dapat menahan lagi samurai itu. Samurai itu pun lolos dari tahanan. Tinggal beberapa detik samurai itu akan mengenai wajahnya. Jinhwan tak tinggal diam. Ia mendekati Taehyun, bermaksud untuk menghalaunya.

TRING

Taehyun dibutakan oleh cahaya silau yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia hanya melongo saat melihat kedua orang yang ia incar menghilang. Hanya tertinggal sisa-sisa asap putih yang mengelilingi dirinya.

"Sepertinya mereka berhasil kabur," gumamnya. Ia mengambil boneka Mino yang terjatuh dan meninggalkan begitu saja tas Jinhwan di jalan.

"Taehyunie, yakin mereka kau biarkan kabur?"

"Simpan dulu hal-hal yang menyenangkan untuk nanti." Ruang merah pun perlahan-lahan memudar seiring Taehyun berjalan. Tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun, ia berjalan diantara keramaian dengan pakaian yang tak biasa digunakan di saat bukan musimnya.

"Namaku adalah Taehyun. 'kan, Guru?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

"Hah, sama sekali tidak menarik."

 **TBC**

8\. _Who_ _is_ _Coming_ \- Taehyun

 _Servamp_ : Pemurung/melankolis

 _Eve_ : -

Ket : _Servamp_ bungsu. Ia tidak dianggap sebagai saudara dari 7 bersaudara servamp. Ia begitu menghormati sang pencipta kaum Servamp.


End file.
